The present invention relates to the field of mechanics lien and bond claim compliance, and is specifically related to the delivery of legal notices required to preserve, comply with, perfect, or enhance a party's mechanics lien and/or bond claim rights.
These legal notices are generally required according to statutory rules, with the requirements for whether a legal notice is or is not mandatory heavily dependent on a variety of circumstances. When a legal notice is required, the legal notice must be delivered in a certain manner and to certain parties, which again, may depend heavily on a variety of circumstances. Furthermore, the notices must be delivered within a certain time period.
In addition to these specific legal notices, which are used as an example implementation of this invention, the present invention may also be applicable to other types of documents delivered by physical delivery, including, but not limited to, other required legal notices, demand letters, form letters, and other documents, and in some cases, documents that can be delivered through electronic delivery or transmission.
This invention, through a computer or computer program, uses a system and method to batch and collate construction notices, legal notices, and other documents by recipient, such that multiple notices can be sent in a single mailing, and to allow for these document batches to accumulate over time until the approaching of a deadline for the document's delivery.